Walking The Blue Line
by obsessedwithstabler
Summary: "If you think he can make you happy for the rest of your life, Juliet, then I'll walk you to him and I swear to God, I'll never say another word about this. But if there is even the smallest doubt in your mind, don't do it."


Something a bit out of my comfort zone, but here it goes. Inspired by Randy Rogers' Steal You Away, Jaron And the Long Road To Love's Beautiful To Me, and Loafer. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Not mine!

PsychPsychPsychPsych

If there was ever a time to speak up, it was now.

Carlton Lassiter felt as though the walls were closing in on him. There was electricity and excitement in the air, and everyone around him was so damn happy.

Except him.

Why couldn't he be happy? It was a wedding, after all. Weddings were happy, festive occasions that brought tears of joy, not sorrow. It was a time of promise, of love and brand new beginnings. It was supposed to be a beautiful time to everyone who was there to witness it.

Except to him. Why? Because the woman he loved more than life was the bride, and he wasn't the groom.

He tried to look as inconspicuous as possible as he made his way down the hall, to the room where the bride and bridesmaids were all getting ready for the ceremony. The room was easy enough to find, and he ignored the incessant giggling of the gaggle of women who were fussing over the flower girl. He slipped past them and found the bride staring at her reflection in a large mirror.

Hearing his approach, Juliet turned to face her partner. "Carlton…"

He smiled softly, unable to hide the sadness and longing in his cobalt eyes. "You look radiant, Juliet." And she did. The dress, she had told him, was a family heirloom, one that had been passed down through several generations. Her soft golden locks were swept up, except for a few thick strands that framed her beautiful face.

"Thank you, Carlton." She absently smoothed her hands over the front of the dress.

"Juliet, it's almost time!" one of the women called, and Juliet nodded, looking up at Carlton. She had asked him months ago to give her away, since her father could not be tracked down.

"Are you ready?"

He reached out and gently grasped her elbow in his large hand. "I just have to tell you something before we go."

"What?" Her sea-green eyes searched his almost frantically.

He waited until the other women had filed out of the room, and finally they were alone.

"What do you have to tell me?" Juliet whispered, her words bouncing off every surface in the room.

Suddenly his mouth was dry, and he swallowed several times. This was it. He had agonized over this for months, ever since she had first told him of her engagement. Logic had told him that it wasn't right to say anything. He'd had his chance, and now she was engaged to another man. As much as he hated the thought, she was happy without him. But his heart compelled him to confess his feelings to her. Then, if she rejected him, at least he wouldn't spend the rest of his life wondering what could have been. "I…"

Juliet took a step closer to him. "What…?"

Before he was able to stop himself, he closed the distance between them and wrapped an arm around her, pulling her firmly to his chest. Then he slanted his mouth over hers and kissed her, pouring every desire, hope and longing into that simple gesture. At least if she went through with the wedding, he would always have this.

She froze against him for a moment, and he was shocked when she returned the kiss with equal fervor.

As the kiss ended, he rested his forehead against hers and placed his hand gently against her cheek. "If you think he can make you happy for the rest of your life, Juliet, then I'll walk you to him and I swear to God, I'll never say another word about this. But if there is even the smallest doubt in your mind, don't do it."

Suddenly she was winded. "Carlton…" What could she say to that? Today was her wedding day. There wasn't a doubt in her mind that she loved her fiance, and that she would be happy with him. He made her smile, but Carlton… Suddenly her knees were weak, and all she could hear was her own heartbeat and the band that had begun playing down the hall.

"Juliet…"

The word was spoken with such tenderness, such affection, that tears sprang to Juliet's eyes. "Yes, Carlton?"

He gently brushed back an errant curl. "Tell me what you want." Whatever she wanted, he would support her. If she wanted to go through with the wedding, he would walk her down the aisle and be the best friend he possibly could. But if she wanted him, then he would give himself to her in ways that he never had with anyone else. He would be everything and anything she ever dreamed of.

She looked past him, at the door that was open. Then she looked up into the face of the man who had stood by her side through everything for the past nine years.

"Get me out of here."

The words were spoken so softly, he almost missed them. But once the meaning sank in, he acted immediately. Taking her under his arm, he led her out of the room and down the hall. She leaned into him, fitting so perfectly that he firmly believed she was meant to be there all along. He held her tighter when they passed the source of the music and she burrowed deeper into his side.

A few moments later, they emerged into the sunlight, and Lassiter quickly ushered her over to his car and opened the door for her. She slid into the passenger's seat, and he made sure that she was situated before he closed the door and hurried around to the driver's side.

Once they were several miles down the road, he dared to steal a glance at her. Despite the turmoil she was feeling, she was utterly breathtaking, and he had to grip the steering wheel even tighter to keep from leaning over and kissing her until neither of them could breathe.

He turned his attention back to the road, and he nearly jumped out of his skin when her hand landed on his leg. Her touch set him on fire, and he hesitated before taking his right hand off of the wheel and resting it lightly on her hand. Nothing needed to be said. He wasn't even sure of where they were going, but none of that mattered.

They had each other.

The End.

A/N: I don't know if Lassie would ever steal a woman away from another guy, but I gave it a shot. Any thoughts? Thanks for reading!


End file.
